¿Y cómo es él?
by alessandra98
Summary: Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo. Basado en la canción de José Luis Perales. [Ino X ?]


**¿Y cómo es él?**

 **Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo. Basado en la canción de José Luis Perales. [Ino X ?]**

Lo venía sospechando hace rato, pero en el momento que la vi llegar esa tarde lo supe con certeza: ella estaba enamorada. Conocía cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, y me bastó una sola mirada para leer su interior.

Un malestar se sentó en lo más profundo de mi estómago, siempre temí por el día que este momento llegase, han pasado años pero igual sentía que en un simple parpadeo la había perdido.

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunté, prefería oírlo de sus labios a enterarme después por medio de rumores. Ella ladeó la cabeza de esa manera tan tierna como hacía cada vez que intentaba descifrarme. Sus ojos color cielo rompieron el contacto visual que teníamos cuando cayó en cuenta. Estaba avergonzada, y también sentía algo de culpa. Aún así me contestó, sabiendo que no había manera de suavizar el golpe.

Me dijo su nombre y me contó como comenzó su relación: en una misión varios meses atrás. Debí haberlo sabido, últimamente realizaban muchas juntos.

Su mirada se volvió a iluminar al seguir hablando sobre él. No solo lo quería, era obvio que también lo idolatraba. Una nube negra se posó sobre mi ser al recordar cuando yo era ese héroe tan especial ante sus ojos. A pesar de que me estuviese partiendo el corazón, nadie nunca iba a poder ocupar el lugar que ella tenía para mi: es mi amor eterno. Incluso aunque ella haya encontrado uno nuevo.

Ino seguía hablando sobre él: que era un gran shinobi, que era muy sacrificado, que sus valores eran sólidos y que daría todo en el mundo –hasta su vida – para asegurar el bienestar de esos que amaba, y que ella era a quién él amaba más que a nadie. _Pero no te ama más que yo_ , pensé con pesar.

— ¿Que opinas de él? — me preguntó, inconsciente del daño que me infligía. Podía ver en sus ojos cuanto le importaba mi opinión, y supe que con una palabra mía ella lo dejaría para quedarse para siempre a mi lado. Tenía el poder de mantenerla conmigo, y decidí dejarla ir… la amo tanto. Su felicidad es y será en todo momento prioridad sobre la mía.

Tengo que aceptar que ya no soy el hombre de su vida, así que le respondí con honestidad. Después de todo, yo también lo admiro. No consideraría a ningún otro un rival tan digno de ganársela, mas no puedo evitar verlo como un usurpador que me ha arrebatado lo más precioso que poseo. Claro, no le digo esa parte porque puedo ver como su rostro se llena de emoción al oír mi positiva.

Ambos sabemos que nuestra relación ha llegado a un punto de bifurcación, y en el que cada cual tomará un camino diferente. Lo sabíamos desde el principio, pero no por eso la separación era menos dolorosa.

Cuando Ino se percata de la tristeza que me embarga, ella también se rompe. Está consciente de que me lastima pero no tiene idea de que hacer para evitarlo, sus sentimientos hacia el otro son imposibles de controlar. Ella no había decidido enamorarse, no era su culpa pero de todas maneras se disculpó.

Sollozando se colgó de mi cuello y la sostuve. Odiaba verla tan afligida, pero me contentaba saber que todavía me amaba y que le era conflictivo tener que dejarme. Acaricié su espalda con ternura como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, disfrutando de aquel abrazo que me decía –por lo menos en ese instante – que ella todavía seguía siendo mía.

Por su bien le aseguré que no tenía que preocuparse por mí, que estaría bien sí ella era feliz. Mis palabras la tranquilizaron y se despegó de mi. Extrañé su presencia tan cercana de inmediato.

Ino miró el reloj colgado en la pared y saltó alarmada. Me dijo que había acordado a reunirse con él en una hora. La conozco y sé que le preocupa no tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, así que la dejo ir pero no sin antes secarle las lágrimas que todavía decoraban sus ojos como diminutos cristales. Ella me dice que seguro se ve horrenda e hinchada por haber llorado, pero yo le digo que jamás podría dejar de ser hermosa.

Exactamente una hora más tarde el timbre sonó y me tensé. Era él. Al menos era puntual. Ella bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara y me llené de celos nuevamente porque sabía que no sonreía para mí. Llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido violeta que le acentuaba tanto. Me ardía la sangre en pensar la reacción que desataría en ese ladrón que me la robaba, pero detuve ese tren de pensamiento antes de que los imaginase siendo íntimos. Me revolvía por dentro y desataba en mi un instinto asesino.

Ella me miró una última vez, buscando mi apruebo y se lo di. Nunca he podido decirle que no.

—Hasta luego, papi — me dice con su voz cantarina y un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego, princesa — dije y ella salió. Desde la ventana la vi marcharse, mano en mano, con el hombre que amaba. Alejándose de mi cada vez más.

Solté un suspiro cuando los perdí de vista. Ino había estado enamorada antes, del joven Uchiha, pero esta vez era distinto. Su amor era real y supe que sería duradero. En un futuro próximo dejará nuestro hogar y formará su propia familia.

Rezaré por una nieta. Así ese infeliz sabrá todo lo que me está haciendo sufrir cuando, algún día, otro infeliz llegue y le quite a su princesa.

* * *

 _ **Amo la relación tan especial de padre e hija y hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir un fic con Inoichi e Ino. Me llegó la inspiración oyendo baladas románticas xD**_

 _ **¿Quién es el misterioso novio de Ino? Queda abierto a su interpretación. (Excepto Sasuke, ya que está implícito que no es él)**_

 _ **Hasta luego!**_

 _ **PD: alguien escuchaba Panda? Era una de mis bandas preferidas en la secundaria (prometo que no era una chica emo jajaja). En fin, quiero hacer un one shot inspirado en alguna de sus canciones, sí tienen una predilecta díganme porque se me es muy difícil escoger una de entre tantas que me encantan. Quiero escribir algo bien darks }:)**_


End file.
